Incube ou veela soumis ?
by Dark Ry' 1998
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry découvrait qu'il n'était pas le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, mais celui de James Potter et Severus Snape ? Que se passerait-il s'il découvrait qu'il était un veela soumis, créature plus que rare du monde magique et que son compagnon n'était autre que le grand Lord Voldemort, incube de son état ? (Résumé complet à l'intérieur).
1. Prologue : Félicitation

Résumé :

Que se passerait-il si Harry découvrait qu'il n'était pas le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, mais celui de James Potter et Severus Snape ?  
Que se passerait-il s'il découvrait qu'il était un veela soumis, créature plus que rare du monde magique et que son compagnon n'était autre que le grand Lord Voldemort, incube de son état ?  
Un Dumby manipulateur, une enfance horrible, un père plus protecteur que l'on ne le croit et un Lord pas si méchant que ça.  
Et si on réécrivait l'histoire d'Harry Potter-Snape ?

Prologue :

31 juillet au 4 privet drive à minuit :  
Tout semblait très calme au 4 privet drive , la nuit douce et chaude de ce 31 juillet ne laissait pas penser qu'il puisse en être autrement.  
Pourtant dans un placard en dessous des escaliers un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert ne dormait toujours pas. Il était sujet à de violents spasmes. Il avait froid, il avait chaud et surtout il avait mal. Comme si un feu glacé parcourait ses veines, prenant un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son hôte.  
Soudain un déchirement le fit se pencher en avant et il retint avec grand peine un cri de pure douleur quand deux magnifiques ailes d'un vert électrique, semblable à ses yeux et au pire impardonnable qui soit, sortirent de son dos pour venir heurter le plafond de son placard. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et la douleur enfin partit il s'évanouit.  
En ce soir du 31 juillet à minuit, Harry Potter 17 ans, venait d'avoir son héritage magique. Félicitation.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chez les Serpentards

[pensées de Severus]  
 _pensées d'Harry_  
 **pensées de Tom**  
§fourchelangue§

Tout n'était que lumière aveuglante. Puis tout n'était ensuite que les ténèbres les plus sombres. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à allumer et à éteindre la lumière.  
La douleur aussi arrivée par intermittence. C'était comme si on le piquait avec des milliers d'aiguilles, comme si de la lave en fusion parcourait ses veines. Mais le pire était son dos. C'était comme si on avait décidé de lui arracher la peau pour ensuite lui verser le l'acide pure dessus. Il ne souhaiter qu'une seule chose que ça s'arrête et qu'il se réveille. Son vœu fût exaucé par une aide inattendue et un coup de sonnette.

oOo

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, cria Albus Dumbledore, se stupide gamin ne peut rester tranquille ? Ne serait-ce que pendant les vacances.  
On l'aura compris, Albus Dumbledore alias le vieux-fou, ou le vieux-citronné, ou encore le vieux-glucosé n'était pas si gentil que ça. On l'aura aussi compris il n'aimait pas autant Harry qu'il le faisait croire. Et le fait que l'alarme détectrice de magie du 4 Privet Drive se soit allumé n'allait pas arranger les choses (pour ce dernier surtout).  
Soudain, alors que Dumby était dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur le directeur ?  
\- Oui Severus. L'alarme chez les Dursley s'est déclenchée, allez voir pourquoi et ramenez Po-Harry si besoin est. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui comme il se doit, dit-il avec un ton mielleux écœurant.  
\- Oui monsieur le directeur.  
[Comme si vous preniez bien soin de lui vous espèce de vieux cinglé].  
Il sortit précipitamment du bureau et se rua dans la zone de tranplanage.  
En arrivant au 4 Privet Drive, il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait vu et il se dépêcha de sonner à la porte de la petite maison. Il attendit deux bonnes minutes, puis entendit un bruit sourd et un cri paniqué. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et après un rapide Alohomora, il entra dans la maison.

oOo

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux au coup de sonnette et se redressa vivement en grimaçant tant son placard était petit.  
 _Tient bizarre il n'est pas si petit normalement._  
Pas qu'il était grand avant, mais là il semblait quand même avoir était diviser par deux.  
Il voulut se retourner mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'est alors que sa tante ouvrit sa porte râlant qu'il devait ouvrir au personne qui sonnait s'il ne voulait pas se faire punir. Malheureusement pour lui il tomba face au sol, exhibant ses deux magnifiques ailes et arrachant un cri horrible à sa tante, rameutant par la même l'oncle Vernon et l'étranger qui sonnait à la porte, qui n'était autre que Severus Snape. Harry aurait trouvait ça ironique de le voir là s'il n'avait pas été focalisé sur les ailes vertes ornant son dos.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ici ? Cria Vernon avant de se stopper d'horreur.  
\- Vernon c'est..., commença Pétunia mais elle fut interrompu par son mari.  
\- Monstre, hurla-t-il, je le savais tu n'es qu'un monstre et cette fois-ci je vais te tuer pour de bon.  
Il commença à lever la main menaçant, Harry se protégea de son bras et ferma les yeux en attente d'un coup qui ne vint pas. A la place un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Severus Snape avait envoyé voler son oncle.  
\- Vous n'avez rien Potter ? Dit-il d'un ton très calme.

\- Potter !  
\- Non professeur, répondit-il comme un automatisme.  
\- Bien alors prenez TOUTES vos affaires on s'en va.  
\- Monsieur ? Demanda Harry incertain.  
\- Vous ne reviendrait jamais ici Potter, il baissa son regard dans le sien, allez Potter on n'a pas toute la journée.  
Harry ne dit rien mais se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires dans son placard, et à part sa baguette, son balais, quelques livres et quelques vêtements il n'avait rien.  
Snape haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.  
Il se retourna pour partir quand Harry l'interrompit.  
\- Attendez il me reste deux choses...elles sont au grenier.  
Il hocha la tête et Harry se rua dans les escaliers. Il monta rapidement jusqu'au grenier et quand il passa la porte et il se retint d'éternuer tellement la poussière, autant que le bazar, y était présente. On y trouvait de tout : des meubles, des livres, des souvenirs oubliés, de vieux jouets cassés et autres ; mais ce qui intéressa Harry fut une grande cage où sa chouette Hedwige le regardait. Il lui retourna son regard en ouvrant la cage et la fenêtre. Elle sembla comprendre qu'ils partaient pour de bon et s'envola. Il referma la fenêtre et miniaturisa la cage dorée pour la mettre dans sa poche. Il se tourna ensuite vers une grande armoire.

\- §Hadès§ ? Siffla Harry.  
\- §Oui§ ?  
\- §On s'en va§.  
\- §Vraiment ? Pour de bon§ ?  
\- §Oui. A tout jamais§.  
\- §J'arrive§.  
Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'un long serpent aux écailles brillantes et d'une couleur obsidienne sortit d'au-dessus de l'armoire.  
\- §Allons-y§, siffla joyeusement celui-ci tout content d'enfin quitter cette diabolique maison.  
Il glissa sur les épaules du jeune brun et le regarda de son regard vert-d'eau. Ses iris étaient magnifiques certes, mais elles n'égalaient pas l'intensité du regard d'Harry. D'ailleurs Hadès l'avouait lui-même. Il disait qu'Harry avait des yeux splendides d'une part par leur profondeur et d'autre part par leur ressemblance avec l'Avada Kedavra.  
Harry descendit du grenier et au moment il arrivait au premier étage Dudley sortit de sa chambre. Il hurla et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée en criant qu'il y avait un serpent sur les épaules de son cousin. Cela amusa beaucoup Harry et intrigua Severus qui se demandait si ses parents ne devaient pas l'envoyer à St Mangouste. Il décida que non peut être pas, quand il vit l'intéressé arriver avec, effectivement, un long serpent noir sur les épaules et il frissonna tant la ressemblance avec son maître et Nagini était, à l'instant, frappante.

Pétunia, elle, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de tomber dans les pommes et l'oncle Vernon voulu corriger l'impertinent gamin pour avoir osé amener "ça" dans sa maison, mais Severus n'eut même pas à intervenir car Hadès se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur les épaules de son maître défiant ainsi ce pathétique moldu de s'approcher de lui. Harry le remercia d'un sifflement et ils quittèrent la maison avant de transplaner à Poudlard.

\- §Au fait jeune maître§, intervint le reptile pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'école, §qu'est-ce que ces ailes§ ?  
\- §Je ne sais pas§.  
\- §Seriez-vous une créature magique§ ? Insista le serpent.  
\- §Peut être bien§.  
Il plongea dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas du tout le regard que lui lança le maître des potions, qui lui était rassuré d'avoir son fils avec lui.  
[Il lui faudra bien que je le lui dise un jour], se dit-il en lui-même.  
[Mais oui], surenchérit sa conscience, [tu peux aussi lui dire que James Potter, son autre père, n'est pas mort mais dans le coma et que tu es vraiment du côté des ténèbres avec James aussi qui est un mangemort, et qu'il est peut être aussi le compagnon de...] NON. Ne pas penser à ça, pas ici. Il était expert en occlumentie, certes, mais on ne savait jamais avec Dumbledore mieux valait être prudent.  
\- Euh professeur ? Dit une voix timide.  
Cette question eut le don de le sortir de sa réflexion.

\- Oui ?  
\- Que devrais-je faire maintenant ?  
Harry était presque sûr qu'il allait se faire renvoyer sèchement par les sarcasmes du maître des potions mais au lieu de ça Severus lui parla d'une voix calme et douce :  
\- Certainement aller voir le directeur.  
Le petit brun grimaça à cette idée et son serpent siffla méchamment.  
\- Je ne préférerais pas pour l'instant...enfin je veux dire que je ne veux pas le déranger inutilement professeur.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête. Alors comme ça son fils ne semblait pas si endoctriné dans les idées du vieux-fou qu'il ne l'avais cru au début ? Et si...oui peut être...peut être qu'il pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de lui ; sans que le vieux-glucosé ne le sache évidemment. Et il pourrait peut-être un jour tout lui dire. Merlin seul savait combien il aurait tout donné pour que son fils connaisse la vérité.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter, peut-être qu'au lieu de vous ennuyer pendant le dernier mois de vacance dans le dortoir avec votre serpent, vous pourriez venir m'aider aux cachots à la confection des potions. Ce qui vous ferez certainement progresser dans cette matière et m'éviterais d'acheter au moins dix nouveaux chaudrons quand j'aurais cours avec les Gryffondors. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Harry eu à ces paroles un...énorme bug. C'est vrai quoi Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots, le vampire des cachots, lui demandait à lui l'aimant à problème sur pattes de l'aider dans la confection des potions ? Il l'invitait dans son antre, dans son espace vital comme ça sans un ordre au préalable ? Il y avait là de quoi sérieusement s'interroger.  
Pourtant Hadès ne dit rien, hors s'il y avait eu derrière cette demande une quelconque mauvaise intension, il l'en aurait immédiatement avertit.  
De plus il avait le moyen de vérifié ces dires. En effet lors de sa rencontre avec Voldemort en quatrième année il s'en était sorti in-extremis, et il avait découvert qu'il pouvait savoir si les personnes mentaient ou non. Si elles mentaient leur aura se colorait de noir sinon elles devenaient blanches. Elles avaient aussi d'autres couleurs pour la plupart mais ne sachant pas exactement quelle émotion étaient rattachée à quelle couleur, il ne pouvait alors pas lire les auras complétement. Même si il était sûr qu'un jour il apprendrait.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, répondit Severus et son aura se colora de blanc.  
\- ...pour m'aider à m'améliorer ?  
\- Bien sûr, dit-il et son aura blanchit encore plus.  
Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et Hadès se détendit.  
\- Très bien je vous suis. Juste le temps de déposer ça dans mon dortoir, commença-t-il en montrant ses affaires.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une voix le rappela.  
\- Malheureusement le dortoir des Griffondors est en rénovation pour une bêtise de Seamus Finnigan.  
Harry grimaça. Effectivement Seamus s'était amusé avec sa baguette (sans mauvais jeux de mots perverses) et avait réussi à tout faire exploser, comme d'habitude.  
\- Vous irez donc chez les Serpentards pendant un mois.  
Severus s'attendait à des cris ou du moins à des protestations. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand le petit brun ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Cela ne semble pas vous déranger plus que ça, ajouta-il alors.  
\- Pas vraiment, enchérit Harry.  
Puis voyant que Snape - Snape quoi - se montrer plutôt gentil - ? - et qu'il essayait de tenir une conversation civilisé entre eux, il décida d'ajouter :  
\- Après tout vous auriez pu être mon directeur de maison.  
Harry sourit quand il vit Snape écarquiller imperceptiblement les yeux. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais il pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu le maître des potions surpris.  
\- Dans ma maison, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
\- Oui, répondit quand même le petit brun.  
\- Cela aurait pu changer bien des choses.  
\- ...ou pas, osa alors Harry.  
[Oh que si Harry. J'en suis persuadé mon fils].  
Sur ce ils reprirent leur route silencieuse, même Hadès ne préféra pour le coup rien dire.

oOo

Plus tard Severus Snape sortait du bureau du directeur très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à faire croire au vieux-glucosé qu'Harry et lui en plus d'avoir fait la paix - ce qui n'était pas faux - s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre et que du coup Harry devait dormir chez les Serpentards et non chez les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles. Et même si Dumby n'avait pas trop apprécié cet état de fait il avait dû capituler, surtout quand il avait appris pour Hadès. Mais tout c'était corsé quand il avait demandé le pourquoi du déclenchement de l'alarme et de ce retour si soudain.

Il lui avait alors fait croire à une attaque de mangemorts et comble de l'ironie Dumby y avait cru. Il l'avait même félicité d'avoir sauvé leur survivant sans s'être fait prendre. Severus à ces mots avait serré très fort les poings, tellement fort que ces ongles étaient rentrés dans sa peau y laissant des marques rouges. Il savait parfaitement que le vieux-fou était juste content que son arme ne soit pas endommagée et que son espion ne se soit pas fait démasquer.  
Severus avait alors prétexté un rendez-vous urgent avec ses chers livres de potions et était partit le plus vite possible. Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots où il vit son fils en train de regarder autour de lui l'air un peu paumé. Il sourit à ce constat mais se repris très vite.

\- Alors monsieur Potter on s'est perdu ? Le taquina-t-il.  
L'élève fut surpris mais n'en dit rien, au contraire il sourit lui aussi dévoilant ses dents blanches et répondit :  
\- Je dois bien l'avouais professeur je suis complétement perdu.  
\- Ah bon pourtant vous ne semblez pas avoir de problème la nuit, surenchérit le dit professeur d'un air de défi.  
Défi auquel répondit Harry.  
\- L'instinct de survie ? Osa-t-il.  
Le sourire de Severus revint en force.

\- La porte sur votre gauche monsieur Potter.  
\- Merci professeur, dit-il avant de rentrer précipitamment.  
Ils s'installèrent en silence et ne parlèrent pas sauf quand Harry bloquait sur quelque chose - autant dire assez souvent - mais contre toutes attentes Severus ne se fâcha, ni n'éleva la voix une seule fois. Au contraire il fut d'autant plus doux avec lui et Harry ne compris pas tellement ce revirement de situation, même s'il l'apprécia grandement.  
Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à faire des potions et Harry à la surprise générale n'en rata que deux sur douze (comme quoi les miracles arrivent bien de temps en temps), merci les conseils de Severus.

Ils durent malgré tout se séparer alors que, étrangement, aucun des deux n'en avaient envie ; car ils avaient en seulement deux heures commençaient à se connaitre un peu plus, écartant quelques clichés et/ou fausses opinions. Et oui en seulement deux heures Harry avait su faire fondre un peu la glace du cœur de Severus et le maître des potions, lui, avait su gagner un peu la confiance du jeune homme et de son serpent qui commençait à beaucoup aimer l'homme.

Au moment de partir Severus avait encore surpris Harry en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien dit sur son état au directeur et que s'il voulait rentrer ses ailes il lui faudrait simplement le souhaiter. Le griffy-serpy (ben oui moitié Griffondor et moitié Serpentard) avait alors émis le souhait qu'elles rentrent et avait ensuite sourit face à ce succès sans douleur. Il avait après remercié le directeur des Serpentards pour n'avoir rien dit et lui avait demandé de continuer de ne rien dire au directeur de l'école.  
L'homme avait bien évidement accepté et ils c'étaient quittés sur ces entre-faits.

oOo

Le soir Harry était dans son lit et pensait à cette journée qui avait si mal commencé et pourtant si bien finie. Il n'imaginait pas Snape ainsi, oh que non ! Mais il était heureux. Oui pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry Potter était heureux sans aucunes fausses notes.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit ne pensant même pas à son nouvel état, après tout il aurait le temps de chercher demain non ? Il sourit quand il entendit Hadès, qui c'était couché à côté de sa tête, l'enjoindre de dormir. Et il souriait toujours quand Morphée vint le chercher pour ce soir.


	3. Chapter 2 : Chez les Serpentards 2

Le lendemain arriva vite et les rayons du soleil de l'aurore virent l'accueillir à son réveil. Harry se leva donc faisant par la même siffler Hadès qui n'aimait vraiment pas les lève tôt. Il s'habilla vite et dit à son serpent de le rejoindre quand il le voudrait. Hadès siffla son accord et se rendormit, se roulant dans la chaleur que son maître avait laissé en partant du lit.

Harry arriva dans la salle commune du dortoir des serpents et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé depuis son escapade avec Ron en deuxième année. Il soupira. Cela faisait mal de penser à son meilleur ami. Il avait beaucoup changé pendant leur sixième année, il n'était plus aussi sincère. Non même depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le train, il n'avait pas été sincère. Au fond Ron ne s'intéressait qu'à la popularité et à la richesse d'Harry. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs remarqué les regards de son "meilleur ami" lors des sortis à Pré-au-lard et qu'il s'achetait quelque chose. Il avait toujours été jaloux d'Harry, de sa vie, de sa renommée, de sa richesse. En fait, Ron ne voyait que les bons côtés aussi peu nombreux soient-ils. S'il savait…. s'il daignait voir les mauvais côtés, beaucoup plus nombreux, de la vie du survivant.

Pour commencer son enfance, puis les mensonges sur lui (NDA : merci cette connasse de Rita XD), les gens qui se servent de lui, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Celui qu'il voyait comme son grand-père et dont la découverte de sa trahison lui avait fait tellement mal. C'était grâce à son don des auras qu'il avait découvert la trahison de son mentor et de Ron, même s'il avait mis plus de temps à accepter celle de ce dernier. C'était léger au début, mais maintenant les auras de Dumbledore et de son "meilleur ami" était systématiquement noires quand ils lui parlaient.

Il secoua la tête et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. La pièce était assez large, des fauteuils de cuir trônaient çà et là avec des tables. Harry sourit.

 _Aucune simple chaise_ , pensa-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il remarqua également un long sofa face à une cheminée encastrée dans le mur. Elle était grande, belle et imposait parfaitement avec l'allure de la pièce. Il n'y avait par contre aucunes fenêtres et le petit brun grimaça à cette idée. Lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans une haute tour, comme une princesse a sauvé. Harry perdit son sourire. En réalité c'était ce qu'il était. Pas la princesse, non, mais quelqu'un à sauver. Et c'était ce qu'il désirait aussi, être sauvé de sa tour intérieure dans laquelle le survivant et le monde sorcier l'avait enfermé. Quand pourrait-il être Harry ? Juste Harry ? Probablement jamais, car dans le monde moldu Harry n'était qu'un monstre et son oncle le lui répétait souvent. Il lui disait que les monstres vivaient dans les placards et que c'était pour cela que sa chambre en était un.

Et après le monde moldu vient le monde sorcier, qui n'est pas mieux. Il était traité en héros, en survivant pendant un temps et en menteur et prochain mage noir pendant un autre. Il devait forcément répondre à des attentes et se cacher derrière un masque, que ce soit dans un monde ou dans un autre. Il n'avait sa place nulle part.

De toute façon il devra mourir pendant la bataille finale. Et oui, il savait pour les Horcruxes ; il savait qu'il était un monstre.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il pleurait ; il les essuya d'un geste rageur et partit manger dans les cuisines, il ne voulait pas voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Il partit donc, refermant doucement la statue qui cachait l'entrée du repère des serpents. Pourtant s'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué les six Serpentards cachés dans l'ombre. En effet, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Grégory et Vincent était arrivés plus tôt à Poudlard pour des raisons familiales et ils avaient été surpris de voir le survivant dans leur dortoir. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs été d'autant plus surpris de le voir pleurer. Les serpents étaient habitués à voir un survivant fort, un ennemi ; mais ils venaient de se rendre compte à leur tour qu'à l'instant ce n'était pas Harry Potter Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu mais Harry, juste Harry.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui Pansy ?

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il.

-Peut-être, intervient Blaise, que nous devrions essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Après tout il nous a déjà aidé….

Effectivement aucun d'entre eux n'avaient oublié que Potter, ou Potty selon Draco, les avaient prévenu d'une attaque des Gryffondors contre eux. La lettre qu'ils avaient reçue était, bien sûr, anonyme mais sa provenance était devenue évidente quand les serpents avaient entendu une conversation entre Potty et Miss-je-sais-tout, qui l'avait aidé dans son entreprise.

FLASH BACK

Les six Serpentards marchaient vers leur antre après avoir fait un très long détour. Une fois près du dortoir ils surprirent une discussion étrange :

\- Alors ça a marché ? Demanda la première voix indéniablement féminine.

\- Oui ils n'étaient pas là, répondit la deuxième voix masculine cette fois.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ont eu la lettre à temps…. tu as bien utilisé une autre chouette que la tienne ?

\- Bien sûr, Hedwige est bien trop reconnaissable.

A ce moment-là les serpents ne virent plus aucun doute possible. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu m'aider Mione ?

\- Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite et ils n'ont rien fait qui puisse mériter un tel châtiment. Et toi Ry' ? Pourquoi les avoir aidés ?

\- Même chose que toi et puis je regrette ce que j'ai fait en première année ?

\- Et qu'as-tu fait en première année ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas pris la main que me tendait Malfoy….

Il y eut un silence et Harry ajouta :

-Nous sommes seuls maintenant. Nous ne pouvons plus compter que l'un sur l'autre.

\- Oui ça me va. Et je pense aussi qu'il serait plus sage que l'on garde ton secret entre nous. Je ferais des recherches sur ça à la rentrée.

\- Okay merci Mione, sourit Harry.

FIN FLASH BACK

Les Serpentards restèrent pensifs et ils le seraient encore s'ils n'avaient pas vu passer un long serpent noir.

\- Euuh…. j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? Demanda Pansy perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas Pans', répondit Blaise tout aussi perplexe, as-tu vu un long serpent noir d'au moins un mètre soixante passer devant nous et surtout sortant du dortoir ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Alors on a vu la même chose, finit Blaise.

\- Oui, intervint Théo, allons tout à St Mangouste.

Ils partirent tous d'un rire un tantinet nerveux avant que Draco, reprenant son sérieux, ne s'exclame.

\- Bon Blaise et Pansy vous suivez le reptile. Tachez de savoir d'où il vient et pourquoi il était là. Greg et Vince, tachez de savoir pourquoi Potty est ici. Mon parrain n'a rien voulu me dire et je sais, comme vous, que ce n'est certainement pas une attaque de Mangemorts. Théo tu viens avec moi, on va essayer de trouver Potty.

Sue ce ils se séparèrent et quittèrent le dortoir discrètement.

Harry était descendu aux cuisines et à peine était-il entré qu'il avait été assis de force sur une chaise pour être gavé et chouchouté par les elfes de maison, Dobby en tête.

\- Il faut manger pour être en forme maître Harry monsieur ! S'agita le petit elfe.

\- Je sais Dobby mais ne n'ai plus faim. Je te remercie toi et les autres elfes mais c'est déjà plus que ce que je mange d'habitude le matin.

 _Enfin d'habitude tout court…._

Il sourit mais Dobby, voyant que le brun n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'une pomme et deux petit gâteaux de la taille d'un spéculos, commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Soudain plusieurs elfes hurlèrent en sautant sur les tables et Harry éclata de rire en voyant que l'objet de leurs cris n'était autre qu'Hadès.

\- § Elles sont complétement cinglées ces petites créatures §, siffla-t-il.

\- § Mais non elles ont juste eu peur de toi §, siffla Harry en retour.

\- § Oh et bien remercies les §.

\- § Pourquoi § ? S'étonna le petit brun.

\- § Pour avoir peur de moi §, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- § Je ne suis pas sûr que ça les rassurent…. §.

\- § Ce n'était pas le but §.

\- § C'est ça, c'est ça. Aller viens-là plutôt §, ricana-t-il en lui montrant ses épaules.

Hadès ne se fit pas prier et monta sur les épaules de son précieux maître. Harry eut un sourire, mais il le perdit vite quand il entendit une exclamation étouffer et un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte. Le petit brun aux yeux émeraude se dépêcha de l'ouvrir…. pour tomber nez à nez avec quatre des six Serpentards, les fesses par terre. En effet Draco et Théo avaient traqué notre sauveur national jusqu'aux cuisines. Et du même temps Pansy et Blaise avait suivi Hadès…. jusqu'aux cuisines. Ils avaient ensuite écouté toute la conversation en fourchelangue entre Harry et son serpent et ils n'en avaient, bien évidemment, rien compris (NDA : normal c'est un fourchelangue XD).

\- Ben ça alors, dit Harry, si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Draco Malfoy et ses amis affalés par terre, je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde.

\- Depuis quand tu as un serpent Potty ?

\- Depuis quand te retrouves-tu le cul par terre la fouine ?

Draco aller répliquer vertement (NDA : l'habitude sans doute XD), quand il remarqua le petit sourire d'Harry dénué de méchanceté, tout comme le ton de sa voix qui semblait plutôt teintée d'amusement.

\- Ouai c'est ça fout toi de moi le balafré, sourit-il à son tour.

\- Mais ce n'était pas mon intension première la fouine. D'ailleurs je te rappelle que c'est TOI et tes acolytes qui m'avez espionné.

\- En fait seul Dray et Théo devait te trouver. Nous on suivait le serpent, dit Blaise doucement.

\- § Alors voici le fameux Draco Malefoy et ses serpents-amis §, intervint Hadès en sifflant longuement.

Harry le regarda avant d'acquiescer.

\- § Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa §.

\- § Certainement §, intervint Harry.

\- § Tu crois qu'ils réagiraient comment si je descendais de tes épaules pour aller les sentir § ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- § Euuh…. je vais peut-être leur demander d'abords §.

\- § Comme tu veux §.

Harry regarda les quatre Serpentards qui s'était relevés et qui observaient avec beaucoup d'attention sa conversation entre lui et son serpent.

\- Euuh, commença-t-il, Hadès voudrait…. faire votre connaissance…. il peut ?

Aussitôt la phrase dite tous les vert et argent tournèrent leur regard vers le long serpent aux yeux vert d'eau et aux écailles onyx.

\- Ben, hésita la seule fille du groupe, je ne sais pas….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a aucun danger, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

\- Il n'est pas venimeux ? Demanda le mulâtre.

\- Si bien sûr, répondit honnêtement le Gryffon puis voyant leurs mines déconfites il ajouta, mais il ne vous attaquera pas je vous le promets.

 _Et puis au pire l'antidote du poison je l'ai constamment avec moi_ , ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

\- Ok je veux bien, se dévoua le prince des Serpentards.

\- § Tu peux y aller, mais fais doucement §.

\- § Pas de problème §, le coupa Hadès en descendant de son perchoir.

Il glissa silencieusement vers Draco avant de remonter le long de son corps. Le blond platine, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger. Quand le serpent noir eut finit de "faire connaissance" avec les serpents-humains de Poudlard, il revint vers son maître en sifflant doucement comme s'il chantait :

\- § Mangemorts, Mangemorts mais leur âme et bien pure, Mangemorts, Mangemorts pas destinés à semer mort, Mangemort, Mangemort…. §.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à être de nouveau sur les épaules du petit brun. Et si Harry fut surprit de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà reçu la marque, il ne le fut pas d'apprendre que leurs intentions n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que l'on voulait le faire croire.

Ben oui maintenant qu'il savait que le côté "lumineux" ne l'était pas vraiment, il commençait franchement à se demander si celui des ténèbres était si sombre qu'on voulait le faire croire. Le "on" étant bien évidemment une généralité (NDA : n'est-ce pas Dumby ? XD).

\- Euuh…. Harry, commença le prince blond et le dit Harry fronça les sourcils.

 _Depuis quand Malfoy m'appelle par mon prénom ? Houlà je le sens pas cette affaire._

\- Je voulais te demander…. on voulait te demander quelque chose depuis un petit moment, dit-il englobant d'un geste tous les Serpentard.

Harry resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- Ben voilà, reprit-il en tendant sa main vers le Gryffy-Serpy, j'aimerais qu'on recommence tout et qu'on devienne amis. Salut moi c'est Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs, Draco Malfoy…. la fouine ! Celui qui l'avait emmerdé pendant toutes ces années venait de lui demander de LUI-MÊME et SANS CONTRAINTES une trêve ? Mieux, une amitié ? Wouah, comme quoi les miracles existent finalement. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, un air plus que surpris plaqué sur son visage avant d'avoir encore un petit sourire et de prendre sa main d'un geste ferme et assuré, sans aucunes hésitations quel qu'elle aurait pu être.

\- Enchanté moi c'est Harry, juste Harry.

\- Et moi c'est Pansy Parkinson mais tu peux m'appeler Pans' ! Cria Pansy en se jetant sur notre héros national, en faisant tout de même attention à Hadès.

Harry n'étant pas habitué à ces étalages de sentiment s de leur part fut plus que choqué mais il se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à répondre à son étreinte bien que la sienne fut plus maladroite.

\- Moi c'est Blaise Zabini pour vous servir beau brun, dit alors Blaise en exécutant une petite révérence.

\- Et le meilleur pour la fin, intervint Théo, je suis Théodore Nott mais pitié appelle moi juste Théo.

\- § Et moi c'est simplement Hadès §.

Ils le regardèrent seulement cinq secondes avant de se tourner vers Harry, interrogateurs.

\- Lui c'est Hadès, traduisit-il.

\- Enchantée Hadès, répondit Pansy en lui caressant prudemment la tête.

\- § Elle est gentille elle. Je vais aller sur ses épaules §.

\- § Fais donc cela §, dit Harry tout content de se sentir enfin parmi des personnes de confiance, puis il ajouta en anglais, Hadès veut aller sur tes épaules….

\- No problème, ria la petite brune en tendant son bras au reptile.

\- Du coup que faisons-nous ? Demanda Blaise, assez perplexe sur la démarche à suivre avec leur nouvel ami.

\- Et bien…., commença Draco avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

\- Cachez-vous !

\- Hein ? Dirent tous les vert et argent très intelligemment.

\- Vite, les pressa le brun aux yeux vert en les poussant derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Ils y entrèrent et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant Hadès revenir sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir Dumby approcher. Le directeur portait une robe sorcier mauve à pois jaune.

 _Sérieux mais comment fait-il pour mettre des horreurs pareilles ?_

\- Harry, dit-il en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

\- Directeur, répondit le brun pendant que l'aura de ce débile en sucre se teignait de noir.

 _Allons bon il n'a pas encore vraiment parlé que mon don le pointe comme étant un indésirable._

\- Comment vas-tu mon petit ? Et sa voix se fit mielleuse à en mourir.

\- Assez bien directeur, répondit Harry avec la résolution de ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire. Ce qui énerva grandement le bonbon sur pattes, qui ne pouvait même pas entrer dans son esprit grâce à la connexion qu'il possédait désormais avec Hadès, qui lui se faisait une joie et un devoir de protéger l'esprit de son petit maître.

\- Alors tu as un serpent maintenant ?

\- Oui directeur.

\- C'est…. inattendu….

\- Pas vraiment directeur.

Harry pu voir l'aura de Dumby viré au noir striée d'un rouge à la fois agressif et terne.

 _Ah il s'énerve._

Dumby s'approcha et garda un air extérieurement calme.

\- Je voulais te parler de l'attaque de Mangemorts et savoir comment tu allais depuis ton anniversaire.

Hadès siffla méchamment.

\- § Il veut savoir si tes ailes ont poussées ? §.

\- § Non je ne pense pas qu'il sache exactement pour mes ailes §.

Harry en était pratiquement sûr, sinon il lui en aurait parlé directement pour s'assurer de sa "confiance".

\- Harry ?

Le petit brun regarda le directeur qui semblait énervé qu'il l'ignore pour parler avec son reptile comme le montrait la couleur pivoine de son visage qui faisait un ironique contraste avec son sourire.

\- Et bien directeur c'était…. Vraiment effrayant. Je me suis fait attaquer et traîner dehors, heureusement le professeur Snape les a assommé et m'a sauvé. Maintenant ça va.

Il sourit en prenant un air innocent particulièrement convainquant.

\- Bien bien…. bon Harry je vais y aller et te laisser te reposer. Surtout si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, d'un détail ou autre, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

\- Bien sûr directeur, mentit-il parfaitement.

Le petit brun aux yeux émeraude le regarda partir avec satisfaction avant de retourner avec Draco et les autres.

Ça allait être serré cette année.


End file.
